


The Calm in the Storm

by agoddamnsupernova



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:04:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoddamnsupernova/pseuds/agoddamnsupernova
Summary: Trini has always liked things a certain way, so when Rita comes and her room is destroyed, she needs a little help to put the piece back together.





	The Calm in the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off this tumblr prompt therogueslayer.tumblr.com/post/164573509900/trini-prompt-with-trimberly-duh

When Trini was five, she had a friend over from school and they played Barbies and dress up and by the time Laura’s father came to pick her up, Trini’s room was a disaster zone. Panic crawled up the young girl’s throat as she looks upon the messy floor, her skin crawling as she surveys the mess. She can feel tears rolling down her cheeks as her dad comes up the stairs to get her ready for bed.

“Trini, honey, what’s wrong?” Her father asks softly, moving to kneel in front of his daughter, wiping away her tears.

Trini swallows hard, her brows furrowed as she looks over his shoulder at the state of her room. She wasn’t sure how to put how she was feeling into words and just moved to hug him tightly. “My room...it’s messy,” She sniffles, wiping her face against his shirt.

“Oh honey, it’s okay, we can clean it tomorrow,” He says softly, running a hand through his little girl’s hair. “I’ll even help you, okay?”

Trini wants to argue, wants to tell him that it needs to be done now, but there’s a tiredness behind his gaze that makes her stop and nod. She allows him to get her changed into pajamas and lead her to the bathroom to brush her teeth before she’s tucked into her Beauty and the Beast sheets, the ones with a soft yellow hue and roses spattered everywhere.

He reads her a short story and kisses her head before moving from her room, turning the light off as he goes. “Goodnight, daffodil,” He murmurs as he lets the door hang open just a crack.

She lays there, eyes wide open, her heart thudding against her rib cage as she thinks of all the clothes on the floor and the Barbies strewn about them. She tries to sleep, she really does, but after what feels like hours of staring at the ceiling she has to move.

Her skin itches as she picks her way across the room, stumbling as her foot catches a dress and she nearly hits the floor. She lets out a quiet sob as she straightens up, feeling across the wall for the light switch, flicking it on before closing the door silently.

Trini has to take a few big breaths as she comes up with a plan of action, moving to her closet to grab the little hangers she used for her dress up clothes. She begins working and doesn’t stop until everything is put away, down to the last little Barbie shoe. Once she’s satisfied and the panic has subsided, she turns the light off, opens the door a crack and climbs back into bed, snuggling into her bedding.

The next morning, her father doesn’t say anything about the state of her room when he gets her up for breakfast, chalking it up to Trini just being a good kid and wanting her room clean.

The habit stays with her as she grows older, the panic getting a little easier to shove down until she can deal with it when she hits her teens. They’ve moved three times in the last three years and every one makes her anxious. Having to pack up her room and set it up exactly how she wants it, that many times leaves her longing for some semblance of stability.

But of course that’s asking for too much, instead, she ends up with super powers and stuck on a team called the Power Rangers and forced to confront an evil ex Ranger. She never thought Rita would come for her, let alone spare her afterward.

When she tells her friends, she’s surprised by their concern, the way fire seems to light up their eyes when she relays the story. When it’s all said and done, the weight of her exhaustion sits heavy on her chest as she walks home, just wanting to sleep the rest of the week away.

However, as soon as she’s back in her room, she’s overwhelmed by the amount of damage done to the place. The door of her wardrobe is caved in, there’s a huge hole in the wall and her shelves are broken to bits. Her chest constricts, panic clawing against her rib cage as she observes the wreckage.

Her knees give out as she struggles to breathe, the throb in her lungs making her wonder how she hadn’t passed out yet. By the time she manages a breath, she’s sobbing, folding in on herself as she murmurs over and over. “It’s too messy.”

Trini doesn’t notice as her window slides open, a familiar face climbing through it to find her curled up on the floor, tears streaming down her face. “Oh my god, Trini,” Kim breathes out, moving to her friend’s side.

“Trini, honey, look at me,” Kim says softly, almost afraid to touch the other girl for fear of making it worse.

Trini shake her head, her eyes screwed shut as she trembles. “It’s too messy...I-I can’t,” She sobs out, curling in on herself just a little tighter.

Kim takes a moment to look around the room, before nodding to herself. “It’s okay, let’s just get you out of here,” She hums lowly, sliding her arms under the girl, lifting Trini from the floor with ease. “I’ve got you,” She murmurs, cradling Trini against her chest.

Trini wants to protest, not wanting to be a burden but she can’t find words and settles with burying her face in Kim’s shirt, trying to calm herself down. She can feel Kim moving them out the window and into the chilled night, the breeze brushing against her skin.

“You can stay with me until this Rita business is taken care of,” Kim says against Trini’s ear as she runs through the town, taking the long way home. “Then we’ll all chip in and fix your room up, we’ll do such a good job that every trace of Rita’s presence will be gone.”

Trini nods a little at that, the tightness in her chest starting to ease as she listens to the thud of Kimberly’s heart. By the time they reach the Hart’s home, Trini is exhausted, nearly all of her previous panic having ebbed away along the way. “Thank you,” She croaks as Kim walks them through the back door.

“That’s what friends are for,” Kim whispers, closing the sliding door gently before taking them upstairs. She doesn’t set Trini down until the bedroom door is closed and she knows they’re safe. “Welcome to my room,” She chuckles awkwardly, setting Trini down on the bed.

Trini sits up slowly, running a hand through her hair as she takes in Kimberly’s room. The walls are a soft shade of yellow, two of them hold full white bookshelves. Everything seems to have a place and everything is in it's place and it brings a wave of tranquility washing over her. “I like it,” She says softly, her voice sounding thick.

“I do too, it hasn’t changed much since I was a kid,” Kim hums as she moves to her dresser, pulling out pajamas for both of them before closing it. “The shelves and my dresser have been in here since I was little, my mom liked the yellow and white, she’s not big on gendered colors,” She chuckles, handing Trini her sleep clothes.

“Must be nice,” Trini murmurs, running her fingers over the soft pink shorts and matching tank top. “I had a room a lot like this for a while and then my dad’s job had us moving all the time and I just...it stresses me out so much, not having my own space for longer than a year.”

“I get that,” Kim says softly as she changes, her back turned toward her friend. “I mean, I’ve never moved but I understand the need for consistency, I hate when my room is messy.”

“Never pegged you for a clean freak,” Trini chuckles softly, trying to make light of her own issues. “You seem too...reckless for that.”

Kim snorts at that, turning around once she’s dressed. “Gotta have a constant in a life like ours,” She replied, grinning at her friend. “Now, get changed so we can sleep.”

Trini nods a little, getting up from the bed. “Thank you again, I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t come and gotten me,” She says lowly as she starts to change, biting her lip a bit. “How did you know to come?”

“We’re all connected, Trini,” Kim replies simply, getting the bed ready for them. “We all got this surge of panic from you. The boys wanted to come with me, but I know that when I’m having a panic attack, I can’t stand having more than one person around me.”

Trini smiles slightly at that, it’s reassuring having people to take care of her, if not a little unnerving. Her parents never understood her need to have her space clean and tidy and exactly right. “You have panic attacks?” She finds herself asking, wondering if it was even appropriate to ask.

“Sometimes, they’ve gotten better over the years. My parents took me to see a counselor when I was younger and it’s helped a lot,” Kim says softly, curling up on the side of the bed against the wall.

Trini nods a bit, moving to sit on the edge of the bed once she was changed. Her fingers trace the floral pattern of Kim’s sheets as she thinks of what to say next. “My family doesn’t understand why I want my personal space to look a certain way, or why I hate when they come into my room. They just tell me to stop being so sensitive, that my room can easily be picked up.”

“I’m sorry, T,” Kim hums, shifting so she can brush her fingers against Trini’s arm. “I know it’s not the same as like...having your own room and all that, but whenever you need to relax and be in a space that makes you comfortable, you’re welcome here.”

Trini smiles softly as she looks up from the bedspread to catch Kim’s dark eyes in the low light. “I would love that, thank you,” She whispers, the warmth between them banishing any anxiety that had lingered from the incident.

Kim grins, her eyes seeming to twinkle as she shifts to bring Trini down against the sheets. “Let’s get some sleep, okay?” She murmurs, pulling the smaller girl into her side.

Trini lets out a soft yawn, burrowing into Kimberly’s side. “We never speak of this in front of the boys,” She teases, nuzzling Kim’s chest.

“I’d rather this be our thing,” Kim chuckles lowly, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of Trini’s head.

“Good,” Trini hums, her arm draping over Kimberly’s waist, her body relaxing against her friend’s side.

Maybe, just maybe this would all be alright.


End file.
